Outtakes
by DawnieWrites
Summary: Smut from my 100 Themes Challenge. 'Nuff said. Summary will change as chapters added. " 'Jeez Mako,' Korra chuckles breathlessly, 'if this is your reaction, maybe I should get you jealous more often.' "


"You really want to do this now? On your first day back in the City?" Mako asks.

"People need to know that I can fix this whole mess Amon created and I need to start somewhere," Korra insists, grabbing his hand and leading him down a street of rather decent-looking apartments.

"Yea, ok, but with Tahno?"

"He _was_ one of the first people to have his bending removed by Amon."

"What about the Triads?"

"They're going to be dealt with separately down at police headquarters," she consults a piece of paper in her hand and points at a building to their left, "that one." He follows her up the stone steps and waits with her a few minutes after she knocks on the front door.

"Maybe he isn't here?" Mako suggests, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. She looks up at him.

"Where would he possibly go?"

"Maybe he got a job."

"Yea, sure," Korra snorts, reaching out and knocking a second time; this time it's followed by a string of curses and footsteps approaching. The door is flung open and Korra takes a step forward, out of Mako's grasp. Tahno looks about ready to kill until he realizes who, exactly, is standing on his doorstep.

"Oh. It's _you_." Korra just rolls her eyes.

"Nice to see you too Tahno; going to invite us in?"

"That depends on why you're here," he drawls.

"Well it looks like somebody got their attitude back," Koora snarks, "but fine, I suppose if you don't want my help getting your bending back as well _pretty boy_, we can just leave." She starts to turn around when Tahno's hand lands on her shoulder, and Mako glares at it.

"I'm listening," Tahno states, opening the door a little wider to give them room to walk past him.

"You look good Tahno, better than the last time I saw you anyway," she notes; the circles under his eyes have disappeared, he was wearing clean clothes, and there was even the slightest hint of color on his usually pale cheeks.

"Semantics; now what did you say about my bending?"

"You mean the fact that it's gone? Or the fact that I can bring it back?" she asks with a smirk.

"You better not be messing with me."

"Wanna find out?"

"Maybe he's just too scared." Mako states; his words have the desired effect.

"Go ahead and try."

"You might wanna kneel," Korra suggests, earning a glare from the soon-to-be waterbender. "Just saying; it can be a little overwhelming."

"I think I can handle it."

"Whatever you say, pretty boy." Without further ado Korra steps forward, placing her right hand at the chakra point in Tahno's forehead and her left at the chakra point in his chest. She takes a deep breath as she lets the Avatar state with all of its power and wisdom wash over her, searching his chakras to find the damaged connection to his element. After what feels like hours but is probably only seconds, she drops her hands and steps away, releasing the newly-repaired bond.

"You gonna try it or are you just gonna stand there?" Tahno stares at his hands for a moment before throwing out, freezing the water in a near-by vase before liquefying it again.

"I…can bend."

"Great; now all you have to do is go tell the newspape-mmph!" She is cut off by the feeling of cool, soft lips against her own and Korra stands in shock for a moment before Tahno pulls away. She reels back, almost bumping into Mako. "What the hell was that?"

"Figured I owed you a proper thank-you," Tahno leers.

"Why you…" Mako growls, and Korra barely has time to turn and catch his arm to prevent Tahno from receiving a fistful of flames to his face.

"Let's just go," she insists, pushing him towards the door, swiping one hand angrily across her lips. "We did what we came here to do; no need to stick around"

"See you around, _uh-vatar _Korra." She slams the door behind her, storming past Mako and down the stone steps in an attempt to keep herself from going back and murdering Tahno. She is halfway down the street when Mako catches up to her, grabbing her wrist to slow her down and spin her around to face him. She has a murderous look in her eyes and it makes him all the more determined as he brings his hands up to cup her face, lips crashing hungrily against hers. Korra melts into the kiss, grabbing his scarf and pulling him into a near-by secluded alley-way.

He has her back pressed against the wall without a moment's hesitation, one arm around her waist and the other grasping at her hip. Korra wraps one leg around his, pulling him even closer as he nips at her bottom lip, encouraging her to open her mouth to him, and she complies. Their breath mingles as tongues and teeth clash, fighting for control.

Mako's hands grip her waist and lift, sliding her up the wall so Korra can wrap both legs around his waist. He presses himself more firmly against her and Korra moans into his mouth as his hips buck against hers. One of her hands is fisted tightly in his hair, the other curled around the back of his neck as she pulls away from the kiss, both of them panting for breath.

Korra sucks in a breath as Mako's hands slip underneath her tunic, ghosting over her skin dangerously close to the waistband of her pants. One of his hands finds its way underneath the fabric and presses against her heat, cupping her through the soft cotton underthings she had taken to wearing in place of her sarashi after a particularly eventful shopping trip with Asami.

His lips find purchase at her throat, just below her jaw, and she has to bite her tongue to keep from moaning loudly.

"M-Mako!" she gasps, tugging at his hair. "We're in public!" He lifts his head, eyes meeting hers, and he smirks.

"Then I guess you'd better try and keep quiet." His hand pushes her underwear aside and he is sliding one long sinful finger inside of her and Korra barely manages turn her pleasured cry into a soft whimper. Mako adds another and curls both digits inside of her, making her buck against his hand as he captures her lips in his again, stifling the high-pitched keen that manages to escape her. He adds a third finger, thrusting against her walls as her eyelids flutter shut and she turns to putty in his hands.

Suddenly there are spots of light bursting beneath her eyelids and she tenses, shuddering with release and breaking away from Mako's lips to bury her face in the crook of his neck to silence her cries as her hips buck against his hand, riding out the swells of her orgasm.

"Jeez Mako," she chuckles breathlessly once she can think coherently, "if this is your reaction, maybe I should get you jealous more often."


End file.
